Talk:Tomes (Origins)
Descriptions? This is a great page! As you find the tomes, please add a description for each. I think it would be better to list the tomes in a slightly different manner once we start getting those. Cynnamin 19:30, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Using tomes. It appears you can only use a tome for the character you create. For example, if you create a rogue character, you can't buy an arcane tome and use it to upgrade a mage in your party. Is this the case, or have I made some error? ---- You've made an error. There is a tome for talents which can only be used by warriors/rogues and there is a tome for spells which is only usable by mages. ---- While in the party camp you will be unable to use the tome on anyone other than the main character (although the tome will not be greyed out for those who can potentially use it), however outside the party camp you can use the tome as normal on any companion of the correct class. 09:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- Think this information should be put on the Tomes page? I wasted 3 tomes on my main character once because I didn't realize you had to be in the party camp to use them on other characters. If I hear no objections, I'll add another note to the page once this is confirmed. --Denaje1337 (talk) 19:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Varathorn's tomes availability On XBox I've got access to Varathorn's two tomes after completing 'Broken Circle' and 'Nature of the Beast', officially only two of the treaty quests. This contraindicates the information on the page regarding these tomes availability. As a note I've also completed 'Arl of Redcliffe', which is like a treaty quest for other timeline event triggers. 12:12, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I was able to get both of Varathorn's tomes after completing the Circle, Ozammar, and Redcliffe and before going to the forrest. Anyone else verify this? On my Mac game I was able to get the Varathorn Tomes after completing Broken Circle and Arl of Redcliffe/Urn of Sacred Ashes (so two full treaty quests). I don't believe that it is required to finish Nature of the Beast. Bstanley52 03:48, February 8, 2010 (UTC) From my experience. The tomes are indeed available after completing the Arl of Redcliffe quest. I've done this several times. Notice that to complete the Arl of Redcliff quest you must release Connor and cure Arl Eamon. So you must complete Broken Circle and Urn of Sacred Ashes as well. Nature of the Beast is NOT a requirement. Veshialle 07:42, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I've got access to Varatorn's two tomes after completing 'Broken Circle', 'The Urn of Sacred Ashes' and 'A Paragon og Her Kind' so i agree to complete 'Nature of the Beast' is NOT a requirement.Htsmadal 14:30, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I think the tomes become available after completing any two main quests besides the Nature of the Beast. --rival_grace Tome of the Mortal Vessel When does this thing give 2 points? On higher levels? Random? Luciendar84 10:01, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Habren's Servant's Tome? Does she really have a stealable tome on her? I am quite sure that she didn't when i cut her purse. Or is it only available if you haven't stolen from Habren? Luciendar84 10:08, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I got one from her, at any rate. Picked her pocket because Habren says that line 'Careful with that package you lazy slut, it's worth 10 times more than you'll ever earn'. I hadn't picked Habren. It's possible that it's a random item, I got the tome, but she hadn't nothing when I tried picking again. I don't understand- how do I pick the servant's pocket? I thought you could only pick the pocket of someone who has that green interaction icon thingy above their head- the characters around Habren don't have this. I assume I'm looking at the right person- a slumped over elvish woman standing next to Habren, yes? I'm on the 360 version, if that makes a difference. BenJP 21:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, BenJP, I'm on the PC so I can't help with your 360 question, and it is definitely possible to pick Habren's servant's pocket on the PC. But I can confirm that Habren's servant didn't have a tome when I picked her pocket - she just had some piddling item or other - so it looks as though it may be random loot. How many people have been able to obtain a tome from her? It would be really helpful to know if anyone at all has been able to replicate the theft! 21:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry, it was me that edited the tomes page, didn't realise you were suppose to air it here first, apologies. I am on PS3 and cannot select her handmaiden, so no picking of pockets can be done. Spent a good few minutes making sure I was doing everything right too.Retro21 04:39, February 1, 2010 (UTC)Retro21 :PC here, picked the servant's pocket about 5 times. Got really low level loot -- 07:18, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::PC also and also nothing good. I'll give it one more day in the off chance it can be confirmed. 07:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I am on PC and I did pickpocket Habrens servant sevaral times too.No tome... Easy to settle: inspect her in the toolset. Result: It doesn't exist. Only thing in her inventory is the outfit she's wearing, and the stealing system won't generate anything other than minor stuff like cash, elfroots, etc. Didymos 20:30, May 5, 2010 (UTC)